Divórcio
by Angela Snape
Summary: TRADUÇÂOUma carta anual com um pedido de rompimento de enlace, uma promessa a ser cumprida.


**Titulo: **Divórcio

**Autora: **Gala Snape

**Beta: **Não tenho. Erros, desculpas desde já.

**Tradutora: **Ângela Snape

**Classificação: **NC17

**Pares: **Severus Snape/Harry Potter

**Disclaimer: **Nada me pertence. Tudo da JK.

**Hospedada em: **http // www . slasheaven . com / viewstory . php ? sid 1892 & warning NC-17

**Sumário: **Uma carta anual com um pedido de rompimento de enlace, uma promessa a ser cumprida.

SSHP--SSHP--SSHP--SSHP--SSHP--SSHP--SSHP--SSHP--SSHP--SSHP--SSHP--SSHP--SSHP--SSHP--SSHP

**Divórcio. **

Os raios de sol o obrigaram a acordar essa manhã. O verão estava no auge, mas para ele não interessava. Não ia levantar, não tinha forças para isso.

Tomou a decisão de não levantar seu corpo da cama. Não ia abandonar seu quarto de forma alguma. Passou a odiar o dia trinta e um de julho há três anos atrás.

Depois de horas dando voltas na cama, sentiu as barreiras de sua casa deixar alguém passar. Bufou irritado e fechou os olhos fingindo dormir. Não tinha nada que conversar com ele.

Pouco depois escutou a porta da sala sendo aberta e passos vindo em direção a seu quarto, enquanto uma voz murmurava maldições dirigidas a ele. Mil desculpas passaram por sua cabeça, desculpas para evitar o que tinha que fazer. Mas, nenhuma delas iam ser suficientes para ele. Segundos depois, a porta de seu dormitório abriu.

- HARRY POTTER! QUE MERDA ESTÁ FAZENDO AINDA DORMINDO?

- Me deixe em paz Draco – respondeu o moreno na comodidade de sua cama.

- Não, não e não. – disse o loiro puxando as cobertas de cima do outro – Levante tome um banho coloque sua melhor roupa e...VAMOS ATÉ HOGRWATS!

- Mas...

- Nada de mas...Você me prometeu, e uma promessa SEMPRE deve ser cumprida.

- EU ESTAVA BÊBADO DRACO! – gritou Harry levantando furioso – VOCÊ JOGOU SUJO!

- Sou um Slytherin, Potter. O que esperava?

- Maldita serpente...

- Hei, hei, hei – cortou Draco rindo – Mas respeito lindinho. Agora vai tomar um banho que vou preparar o almoço.

- Ta – disse Harry, dirigindo-se ao banheiro.

- Ah! Já ia me esquecendo. Por acaso, você não recebeu um exemplar do "Coração de Bruxa" que saiu ontem, né?- perguntou o loiro com um amplo sorriso sarcástico no rosto.

- Eu não leio essa porcaria, Draco. Você sabe disso, e se você continuar lendo essas coisas vai apodrecer seu cérebro.

- Bom...Pensei que te interessaria, já que saímos na primeira página.

- QUE? – Harry saiu do banheiro correndo arrancando a revista furioso da mão de Draco – Por que eu? Por que sempre eu? – gemeu ao ver a capa.

-----------------------------------

A sala dos professores de Hogwarts estava quase vazia. Os professores deveriam voltar em duas semanas para planejar suas aulas e acomodar suas coisas.

Somente Albus Dumbledore e Minerva McGonagall estavam ali, almoçando em uma das mesas que os elfos domésticos colocaram para o período de férias.

A paz e o silêncio era tudo que precisavam para recarregar suas energias para o ano seguinte. Quase nunca saiam de férias e quando saiam era apenas por uma semana.

Mas o romântico almoço foi interrompido, tal como nos dois anos anteriores, por um homem alto, pele pálida e cabelos negros.

- Ah! Severus – disse Dumbledore com um sorriso – estava me perguntando quando chegaria.

- Bom dia, Albus, Minerva – saudou o recém chegado educadamente.

- Almoça conosco, Severus? – perguntou Minerva antes de chamar um elfo doméstico.

- Claro.

- E então? – perguntou Albus – Como foram suas férias?

- Todos os anos você faz a mesma pergunta e todos os anos você obtém a mesma resposta – disse Severus incomodado – Bem.

- Bom... Suponho que esse ano vai ser diferente...

- Não, não acho – disse Severus começando a se preocupar com o brilho nos olhos do ancião.

- Você não leu "Coração de bruxa?".

- Essa revista é um lixo, Albus. Deveria saber que não perco meu tempo com isso.

- Eu sabia. Pegue meu exemplar. De uma olhada – disse Dumbledore entregando a revista ante um olhar desaprovador de sua esposa.

Severus pegou a revista e deixou de respirar quando viu a foto da capa. Harry Potter e Draco Malfoy ocupavam toda ela.

O loiro e o moreno, andando abraçados pela rua principal de Hogsmeade, algumas noites atrás. Os dois com um amplo sorriso no rosto.

**O HERÓI DO MUNDO MÁGICO TEM UM NOVO AMOR. **

Harry Potter, o menino-que-viveu, encontrou um novo amor em seu antigo inimigo de escola, Draco Malfoy. Muito apaixonados os dois estavam no sábado passado na conhecida taberna "três vassouras" festejando com amigos. Mais informações nas paginas cinco, seis, sete e oito.

Severus deixou a revista em cima da mesa com indiferença e seguiu comendo como se nunca tivesse lido nada a respeito. Dumbledore e McGonagall o observaram preocupado, até que o velho voltou a falar.

- Não pensa em fazer nada?

- Este é o terceiro ano que faço o mesmo, Albus. Todo dia trinta e um de julho eu envio uma carta para pedir que venha e ele não o faz. Mas, graças a Merlin, acho que esse ano virá. Dizem que na "terceira sempre se vence".

- Severus Snape! Você é um insensível! Não me venha com essa de que Harry não é importante para você, porque eu não acredito – disse Minerva indignada.

- Por favor, Minerva. – disse o professor cansado – Esse maldito enlace foi a pior estupidez que seu senil marido me OBRIGOU a fazer. E TODOS vocês sabiam que quando o Lord desaparecesse, íamos desfazê-lo. Não é minha culpa se Potter se nega.

- Harry se apaixonou por você, Severus – declarou Dumbledore como se fosse uma forte razão para manter o enlace.

- Não me importa. E pelo que vejo, não está assim tão apaixonado.

- Honestamente Severus. Não pode acreditar nas idiotices que diz essa revista.

- Diz, Albus – perguntou Severus sem fazer caso a Minerva – Você sabe se ele virá esse ano desfazer o enlace?

- Eu não sei – disse Dumbledore simplesmente.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Draco e Harry terminaram de se arrumar em silencio, enquanto o moreno tentava digerir as noticias que o outro lhe trouxera.

Frases como "beijando-se apaixonadamente sem se importarem com as testemunhas" ou "nosso herói já o teria pedido em casamento" levavam paginas e mais paginas da revista.

E é claro que tinha os que aproveitavam do momento e desejavam ter seus cinco minutos de fama e escreviam cartas para "O Profeta" dizendo que eram "grandes amigos" do casal.

- Dá para mudar essa cara?

- Não enche, Draco. Estou farto dessa gente se metendo na minha vida.

- Eu sei – disse Draco – Só que não seria nada bom meu padrinho te ver com essa cara de velório quando for pedir o divórcio.

- Oh não. Depois de ler isso, seguramente vai estar me esperando na porta principal do colégio e me arrastar até o escritório de Dumbledore.

- Eu duvido – murmurou Draco.

- Porque? – perguntou Harry inclinando o rosto.

- Você é tão lerdo que eu não sei como essa gente pode acreditar que VOCÊ tenha se declarado para MIM. – Draco ignorou o olhar atravessado de Harry – Refiro-me ao enlace mágico que vocês...mmm...Compartilham, ele deve se desfazer no mesmo momento em que vocês os fizeram, ou seja, às nove horas da noite do dia trinta e um de julho.

- Sendo assim não vejo o motivo para irmos a Hogwarts tão sedo.

- Presta atenção "testa rachada" pensa um pouquinho: precisamos alimentar os repórteres.

- AH NÃO! NEM PENSAR! DE MANEIRA ALGUMA VAMOS PASSERAR POR HOGSMEADE DE MÃOS DADAS PARA QUE POSSOM NOS FOTOGRAFAR!

- Vamos Harry. – disse Draco pegando em sua mão - Vai ficar tarde.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Severus Snape estava furioso. Durante dois anos havia pedido a Potter que aparecesse em Hogwarts para desfazer o enlace. Dois anos ele recebera a mesma resposta: a mesma carta em pedaços e um pedaço de pergaminho com uma só palavra; _Não_.

Tudo isso por que Potter dizia estar apaixonado por ele. Que amor era esse que pedia em casamento o primeiro que aparecia em sua frente. Certo, com certeza Draco não era o primeiro, mas de qualquer forma...

O pior é que teria que passar todo o dia em Hogwarts esperando para ver se a "celebridade" se dignava a aparecer e terminar com isso de uma vez por todas. Algo dentro do seu peito dizia que esse ano ia ser diferente.

Mas, como sempre, Albus e Minerva o haviam feito de "menino de recado" e o haviam "pedido" para que fosse até Hogsmeade comprar os malditos caramelos de limão do diretor e os biscoitos de sua esposa. PORQUE SEMPRE ELE?

Quando estava a ponto de voltar para o castelo, uma multidão passou correndo por ele como se sua vida dependesse disso. Isso não estava cheirando bem, evidentemente estava acontecendo algo estranho. O melhor seria averiguar.

Andou seguindo a multidão e quando chegou ao seu objetivo não pode deixar de maldizer mentalmente uma e outra vez sua estupidez.

Potter. Potter e Draco. Ambos rodeados por uma multidão de jornalistas que pediam uma declaração ou uma fotografia e fanáticos que queriam um autógrafo de seus heróis. "Será que não se dava conta de que aquele jovem de vinte e dois anos não era uma propriedade comum´?".

Draco não parecia nem um pouco incomodado com os jornalistas. Mas não podia dizer o mesmo de Potter. O garoto estava completamente fora de si, sua mão apertava perigosamente a porta-varinha de couro que esse havia presenteado havia quatro anos no seu primeiro ano de casamento.

Aproximou um pouco mais por curiosidade. "Somente para o caso de Draco precisar de ajuda", disse a si mesmo.

Os jornalistas estavam casa vez mais perto do novo casal. Harry e Draco tentavam sair do circulo de gente que havia se formado em roda deles, quando estavam quase conseguindo um repórter puxou bruscamente um dos braços de Draco Malfoy.

Erro, um grande erro do jornalista.

Antes que o homem pudesse formular sua pergunta, Harry estava em frente a Draco cobrindo seu corpo e com sua legendária varinha fazendo pressão no pescoço do agressor.

O silencio tomou conta de todos. Ninguém se atrevia a falar devido ao brilho nos olhos de Harry que mostrava que estava furioso.

- Não volte a colocar suas mãos encima dele novamente – disse Harry em tom de ameaça.

- Eu...Eu sinto muito – gaguejou o homem.

- Vamos Harry, solte-o. – pediu Draco colocando uma mão no ombro do moreno.

- Não.

- Harry, por favor.

- Escute bem – disse Harry liberando o homem e olhando para os outros jornalistas – Um só de vocês, repito, um só que voltar a se aproximar de nós, desejará nunca ter nascido.

- Está nos ameaçando Harry? – perguntou uma voz feminina.

- Rita Skeeter – disse Harry entre dentes, a multidão abrindo caminho para que a jornalista passasse, fazendo o jovem ficar mais furioso do que estava. – Para você é senhor Potter. Entendeu? – tamanho era o poder que emanava agora de Harry que a jornalista só fez assentir e dar um passo para trás. – Vou deixar uma coisa bem clara aqui: O próximo que se atrever a escrever alguma coisa sobre mim ou publicar fotografias sem meu consentimento, vai receber uma maldição tão grande que vai estender para suas próximas dez gerações. FICOU CLARO?

-...

- Muito bem. Agora se me dão licença tenho "negócios" a tratar em Hogwarts.

E com essa ultima frase, Harry Potter e Draco Malfoy deixaram varias dezenas de repórteres e fotógrafos com a boca fechada escorrendo suor por seus rostos.

Claro que depois de segundos, todos estavam voltando aos seus lugares de trabalho para deter seus editores para que não publicasse nada sobre Harry Potter nos jornais e revistas que trabalhavam.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Severus Snape demorou alguns minutos para reagir. Havia ficado imóvel ao ouvir o que Potter disse.

"Negócios". Assim qualificou seu enlace. Maldito Potter, sempre não dando importância ao que não interessava. Ele não era um "negócio". Ele era seu marido!

Para onde haviam ido todos aqueles "te amo" que Harry dizia quando faziam amor? E o que havia acontecido com "sempre vou estar ao seu lado". Potter era um mentiroso. Potter o considerava um "negócio".

"Talvez se você não o tivesse expulsado de seu lado, ele não o trataria como um negocio" disse uma voz em sua cabeça. Mas isso não importava. As coisas eram como deviam ser. Ele não queria Potter ao seu lado.

Finalmente, recobrou sua usual pose e voltou a Hogwarts.

-------------------------

Harry e Draco foram recebidos por um confuso Albus Dumbledore. Ele estava seguro de que Harry continuava amando Severus, mas se o jovem estava ali com o loiro, isso só podia significar que estava enganado e que Harry vinha em busca do "divórcio".

- Bom dia, Albus – saudou Harry com um sorriso.

- Bom dia meu pequeno – respondeu Dumbledore – Como está Draco?

- Bem, obrigado. E você?

- Muito bem. – respondeu.

- Você nunca vai morrer? – murmurou Draco entre dentes.

- Modos, Draco. – disse uma áspera e profunda voz atrás dele, fazendo com que os recém chegados se virasse.

- Severus. – saudou o loiro abraçando Harry possessivamente pela cintura, cravando seus olhos cinzas nos do padrinho em sinal de ameaça.

- Potter. – cuspiu o professor de poções.

- Snape.

- Sempre o garotinho mal educado. – deixou escapar Severus – você armou um pequeno espetáculo no povoado.

- Pelo menos EU bato de frente com meus problemas. Ao contrario da grande quantidade de covardes que á no mundo, concorda?

- Não acho que a solução de seus problemas seja ameaçar de maldizer dez gerações de magos, Potter.

- Você não fez isso. – disse Dumbledore incrédulo.

-Oh. Claro que fez! – disse Draco divertido – E com razão. Esses jornalistas são horríveis.

- Eu não o vi muito zangado com eles – recriminou Harry.

- Claro que eu estava zangado! – afirmou Draco – Mas para que eu vou dizer alguma coisa se eu tenho você para me defender?- abraçou Harry mais forte escondendo seu rosto no pescoço do outro.

- Controle seus hormônios, Draco – repreendeu Severus.

- Quem te ouve falar assim diria que está com ciúmes, padrinho – respondeu o loiro sorrindo de lado.

- Não diga idiotices. – murmurou Snape deixando o lugar.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Draco, Harry, McGonagall e Dumbledore estavam no escritório do ultimo, conversando sobre o próximo ano escolar. Mas o rosto dos dois mais velhos mostrava sua curiosidade.

- Vamos – disse Harry – perguntem.

- O que está acontecendo Harry? – perguntou Dumbledore – Se mal me lembro, da ultima vez que nos vimos, você não pretendia desfazer o enlace.

- Não acho que seja justo para mim que Harry siga unido com meu padrinho enquanto está comigo – disse Draco.

- Não estou dizendo o contrario, é só que...

- Eu sei – disse Harry – o que quer saber é quando me apaixonei por Draco e como acabamos juntos. Não é isso?

- Estamos escutando – disse Dumbledore.

- Com todo respeito, mas minha vida privada não é algo que dizem respeito a vocês.

- Mas, Harry...

- Sinto muito, Minerva, mas é minha ultima palavra. E se me dão licença preciso conversar com certo individuo.

Harry deixou para trás o casal de velhos pasmos e Draco rindo sem poder se conter. Era hilário ver Dumbledore de boca aberta e McGonagall com os lábios franzidos em sinal de irritação, e não ser o causador disso.

--------------------------------

Severus dava voltas e mais voltas por sua sala sem poder se conter. Draco o havia desafiado diante do diretor e de Potter. Havia dito que estava com ciúmes! Ele! Isso era ridículo! Ciúmes é uma reação de pessoas irracionais, e se algo o caracterizava, era justamente o contrário. Ele era absolutamente racional.

Como se para ele importasse o que Potter fazia e com quem dormia! Dava no mesmo se transava com Draco ou com um elfo doméstico. Ele não se importava com Harry! POTTER! NÃO HARRY! POTTTER!

Toda sua fúria foi interrompida por batidas na sua porta. Ignorou. Não tinha vontade de ver o desafio nos olhos cinzas de seu afilhado. Outra tentativa de quem quer que estivesse ali. Outra vez ignorou.

Então sentiu o retrato de seus aposentos se abrirem. Sabendo que só "Albus-velho-intrometido-Dumbledore" entrava sem seu consentimento, relaxou como pode. Dumbledore só ia acusá-lo com idiotices referentes a Potter, não era pior que um Malfoy atuando dez vezes mais orgulhoso que seus antepassados

- Albus não... - Severus se deteve ao estar frente a frente com Harry Potter e não com o diretor de Hogwarts, como ele pensou – Potter. Que demônio está fazendo aqui? Quem te deu a senha?

- Salazar me deixou entrar. Ele gosta de mim – disse Harry simplesmente – além disso, estes também são meus aposentos.

- Não se atreva...

- A que Severus? Enquanto estivermos enlaçados este são meus aposentos também.

- Este são MEUS aposentos, Potter. E exijo que saia por onde entrou.

- Mesmo Sev – disse Harry aproximando dele sorridente – Há alguns anos você não se importava se eu ficasse aqui. – Harry dava um passo e Severus retrocedia um, até que esteve contra a parede, sem escapatória – De fato, se me recordo bem, você "adorava" quando eu passava meus dias e noites aqui.

- Não se iluda Potter – conseguiu dizer Snape enquanto sua respiração se agitava – Essa mentira já terminou.

-Oh... Então era uma mentira? – perguntou Harry fazendo-se de inocente enquanto roçava seus lábios no pescoço do seu ex-professor e sussurrava em seu ouvido, como sabia que ele gostava. – Então era mentira quando dizia que me queria? Ou que não desejava mais ninguém em sua vida além de mim? Era mentira quando gemia enquanto estava dentro de mim? Ou quando pedia para eu te tocar quando fazíamos amor? Era tudo mentira Sev? – Harry terminou suas perguntas mordendo o lóbulo da orelha do outro.

Severus apenas pode reprimir um gemido que insistia em abandonar sua garganta. Não podia permitir esse tipo de fraqueza. Potter só estava brincando com ele. Potter estava com Draco, seu afilhado.

Reunindo toda a força que encontrou dentro de si e tratando de não pensar na respiração de Harry em seu ouvido, o tomou pelo ombro e o afastou.

- Que tipo de brincadeira é essa Harry? – perguntou furioso.

- Agora sou Harry? Por que não faz nem dois minutos eu era "Potter" – disse o jovem fazendo uma boa imitação de seu ex-professor. – Quem te entende Sev?

- Porque veio, Potter?

- Para terminar com... "A mentira", como você gosta de chamar nosso enlace. Mas não acredito que isso te incomode, já que desde que o rompeu, há três anos, a única coisa que faz é pedi-lo.

- E você sempre o negou. Você é tão previsível Potter. O que queria? Ter alguém a disposição para poder transar até encontrar outro?

- Severus, não seja idiota. De que sexo a disposição você está falando se quando eu sai da enfermaria você já tinha arrumado minhas coisas e me colocou para fora daqui?

- POR QUE DEMONIOS ENTÃO VOCÊ NÃO QUIS DESFAZER O ENLACE TODA VEZ QUE EU TE PEDI?

- PORQUE NÃO SUPORTEI SUA COVARDIA! PORQUE EM VEZ DE ME MANDAR UMA MALDITA CARTA TODO DIA TRINTA E UM DE JULHO, VOCÊ NÃO DEU AS CARAS! IGUAL EU ESTOU FAZENDO AGORA!

- Desculpa se não estou a sua altura, Potter – replicou Snape ironicamente, mas calou-se ao se dar conta de que os olhos de Harry estavam cheios de lágrimas.

- Você é um imbecil Severus – sussurrou Harry caindo de joelhos – Você não presta.

- Oh! Vamos, Potter. Agora vai se fazer de donzela abandonada?

- JÁ CHEGA SEVERUS!

Draco entrou na sala de estar do chefe da casa de Slytherin e apontou sua varinha para ele sem medo. Dumbledore o seguia e seu rosto mostrava fúria. Se Voldemort ressuscitasse, morreria só de olhar para os olhos do diretor.

- Draco. Por que não leva esse...?

- PORQUE NÃO CALA A BOCA SEVERUS? NÃO VOU PERMITIR QUE VOCÊ O MACHUQUE NOVAMENTE! NÃO ME IMPORTA SE VOCÊ É MEU PADRINHO OU NÃO! NÃO VOU PENSAR DUAS VEZES ANTES DE TE AZARAR COM OS PIORES FEITIÇOS!

- Que está acontecendo Draco? – perguntou Severus incrédulo – Não se preocupe, eu vou deixar seu "amorzinho" para que possam ser felizes.

- Você está cego Severus! Você não tem idéia do que fez a ele! Você o deixou na hora em que ele mais precisou de você! Nem se quer deixou ele falar antes de expulsá-lo daqui como se ele fosse a pior escoria do mundo! Você não se importou com o sofrimento dele quando Madame Pomfrey contou que...

- DRACO! - Harry puxou pelo braço e o silenciou com um olhar – Vamos. Por favor.

- NÃO! ELE TEM QUE SABER! TEM QUE SABER QUE TIPO DE MERDA ELE É! EU ESTAVA AO SEU LADO QUANDO NÃO SE LEVANTAVA DA CAMA E NÃO COMIA! FOI EU QUEM TE ACALMOU TODAS NOITES QUE VOCE TINHA PASADELOS! ELE TEM QUE SABER O QUE FEZ.

- Isso não importa mais Draco. Eu preciso descansar – nesse momento Harry recuperou a atenção do loiro, que o olhou preocupado – E você precisa se acalmar.

- Harry tem razão Draco - disse McGonagall, que para surpresa de Severus, estava com os olhos vermelhos, como se tivesse fazendo força para não chorar – Venham, tínhamos preparando um quarto na torre de Gryffindor para vocês.

- Isso não vai ficar assim – disse Draco saindo, sem ter certeza se deveria ir.

- Merlin te perdoe Severus - disse McGonagall antes de ir atrás dos dois jovens.

Snape ficou imóvel diante de tudo. Potter chorando como se ele o houvesse matado, Draco disposto a matá-lo por haver deixado Potter e deixando de lado todos seus "princípios Malfoy" para gritar feito um louco, Minerva a ponto de chorar e Albus furioso com ele.

- Pode me explicar que merda esta acontecendo Albus? Porque, sinceramente, acredito que...

- Sente-se Severus. – ordenou Dumbledore com tom que não dava lugar para discussão. – Agora você vai me escutar – o silencio que seguiu foi tão insuportável que Snape ficou com medo de ter perdido seu amigo, quase um pai – Severus, filho, você sabe que eu nunca julguei suas decisões. Nunca te recriminei...

- Somente quando tinha a ver com seu preciso menino dourado – interrompeu Severus, arrependendo logo em seguida.

- SILÊNCIO. Disse que você vai me escutar. Você tem idéia do que se passou aqui? Ou melhor dizendo, o que aconteceu sem que você se desse conta? Não me interrompa, porque eu não sei como demônios vou dizer isto! – Severus se assustou, Albus NUNCA maldizia nada – você se lembra que Harry ficou muito ruim depois da batalha final, certo?

- Sim Albus. Você sabe que eu me lembro. Mas não entendo o que isso tem a ver comigo. Poppy disse que sua magia estava descontrolada.

- Não Severus. Harry estava consciente quando você o trouxe – Severus assentiu – Ele pediu a Poppy um único favor antes de perder a consciência. Pediu que não contasse a verdade sobre o que ele tinha.

- Albus, SERÁ QUE DÁ PARA IR AO PONTO PRINCIPAL?

- Harry estava esperando um filho seu, Severus, e o perdeu na batalha.

- Albus... Não... Albus... Por que está fazendo isso?...Ele não...

- Sinto muito Severus.

- PORQUE NÃO ME DISSE ISSO ANTES?

- Draco acabou de me contar. De verdade, Severus, você acha que Harry te esqueceu e que vai se casar com seu afilhado?

- Oh Merlin. Harry...

- Severus, Draco não quis me dizer suas palavras exatas, mas quero que você me diga o que foi que você disse para Harry quando ele saiu da enfermaria.

- Eu...Eu disse que...Que tudo era uma mentira, que eu nunca o quis, que só fingi porque...Porque queria que ele estivesse bem para poder me libertar do Lord das trevas. Que por mim ele podia morrer já que ele havia cumprido com seu destino e que ele não servia para mais nada além de matar. E ele respondeu que...Que eu tinha razão.

- Por que, Severus? Eu sei perfeitamente que você o ama.

- Porque... Porque... Porque eu não o mereço Albus! E isto é a Prova! Olhe o que eu fiz. Que tipo de vida ele teria comigo?

- A que ele escolheu Severus. Você deve conversar com ele.

- E o que eu vou dizer Albus? Ele não pode me querer, eu o deixei sozinho...Não deixei que ele falasse quando tentou me contar.

- Acalme-se. Eu vou conversar com Draco para que ele deixe vocês conversarem. Tome um banho e relaxe. – Dumbledore caminhou até a porta e antes de sair deu um sorriso – Vai ficar tudo bem, confie em mim.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Draco acompanhou Harry até a sala comum de Gryffindor, onde a Dama Gorda lhes deu as boas vindas e indicou o quarto onde ficariam.

Harry deitou em uma das camas, enquanto Draco deitava ao seu lado, abraçando e amparando como tantas vezes havia feito.

Sua vida havia mudado tanto desde seu sétimo ano, quando sua mãe morreu a mando de Voldemort e ele se deu conta de que o homem (se é que podia chamá-lo assim) estava completamente louco e não queria mais que apoderasse de tudo para reinar em um mundo de mortes, medo, caos e descontrole.

Foi então que recorreu a Harry. E esse o aceitou como se não tivesse passado nada entre eles, como se houvessem se conhecido naquele instante. Compreendeu que o Gryffindor era puro de coração e que seguias seus instintos sem se importar com as brigas que teria com seu melhor amigo.

Weasley havia gritado e quase posto céu abaixo quando ficou sabendo sobre a nova "aliança" como Draco gostava de chamar, apenas para reconhecer mais tarde que Harry Potter era seu primeiro, único e verdadeiro amigo. Harry havia permanecido firme e o ruivo não teve outra opção a não ser aceitar Draco.

Depois conheceu Remus, Oh sim, já o conhecia, mas não de verdade. O licantropo estava destroçado com a morte de seu amante e demonstrou ter mais sentimentos que qualquer pessoa cem por cento humana.

E o que havia começado com uma amizade entre duas pessoas que haviam perdido pessoas que amavam, se transformou em amor. Fazia dois anos que estavam juntos, sem que ninguém soubesse. Remus não queria que apontassem para ele na rua por ele estar com um licantropo. Não que ele se importasse realmente.

Foi Remus quem teve a idéia de fazer ciúmes em seu padrinho. De fazer com que todo o mundo bruxo acreditasse que Harry estava apaixonado por ele. Tudo para seu plano terminar completamente frustrado, com Harry machucado novamente e Severus sendo mais teimoso que uma mula.

Ficou perdido em pensamentos e não se deu conta do momento em que Harry adormeceu, nem quando Dumbledore entrou no quarto.

O ancião fez sinal para falar com ele na sala comum. Draco levantou com cuidado para não despertar Harry e desceu as escadas.

- Severus quer falar com Harry, Draco. – disse Dumbledore quando já estavam acomodados nas poltronas.

- Não.

- Compreendo suas intenções, Draco, mas eles precisão conversar.

- Eu não sei Albus. – disse o loiro negando com a cabeça. – Não vou negar que, por algum motivo que me foge a compreensão, Harry continua o amando, mas Severus sempre o machuca. Você não tem idéia do que foram esses anos.

- Eu só posso imaginar.

- Somente Remus e eu sabemos o que ele passou. Ele não disse nem se quer a Ron e Hermione, porque não queria sua pena ou que tomassem cuidado com as palavras. Você não sabe o que foi vê-lo definhar toda vez que chegava a maldita "carta anual" de Severus pedindo a dissolução da união. Ele é meu melhor amigo Albus, meu único amigo, ele é como um irmão para mim, eu não quero que ele sofra mais.

- Eles precisão conversar Draco.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Abriu os olhos com dificuldade, suas pálpebras pesavam como se tivesse chorado. E então lembrou que havia chorado. Havia prometido a si mesmo que não ia demonstrar fragilidade diante de Severus, mas havia falhado miseravelmente. Não servia nem mesmo para cumpri uma promessa feita a si mesmo.

Voltou a fechar os olhos ao sentir uma mão carinhosa em seu rosto. Sorriu, sorriu porque Draco estava com ele. Sabia que não era justo para o loiro, muito mesmo para Remus. Tinha vinte e dois anos e não podia continuar dependendo dos dois.

A mão acariciava suas bochechas, limpando o resto de lagrimas. Mas essa mão não era de Draco, parecia à mão de Severus. Definitivamente havia ficado louco, ficando tenso com o pensamento.

- Shiiiii... Acalme-se Harry – sussurrou ao seu lado uma voz mais que conhecida.

E para sua má sorte, a única coisa que conseguiu fazer foi chorar outra vez. Chorar por sua loucura, por seu desequilíbrio e porque Severus não estava com ele.

Severus o tomou em seus braços e embalou suavemente, enquanto acariciava suas costas e sussurrava palavras tranqüilizadoras em seu ouvido.

Harry agarrou com força a túnica da pessoa que sua mente acreditava ser de Severus.

Quando Harry parou de chorar, antes que voltasse a dormir, Severus separou-se dele o suficiente para olhá-lo, sem deixar de sustentá-lo em seus braços.

- Precisamos conversar, Harry.

Harry voltou a abrir os olhos e encontrou uma imagem que nunca acreditou que veria em sua vida. Severus estava com os olhos tão cheios de lagrimas quanto ele e estava mais pálido que de costume, se isso fosse possível. Seu rosto mostrava dor e culpa, tanta culpa que Harry se maldisse por ele ser o causador disso.

Severus secou novamente as lagrimas de Harry, mas dessa vez com seus lábios. Estes lábios que conhecia cada parte de seu corpo e que havia sentido tanta falta. Esses lábios que o deixavam loco e que fazia três anos que não provava.

- Sinto muito, Harry. Sei que não há nada que possa fazer para que me perdoe, mas se serve de alguma coisa, eu não tinha idéia que estava esperando um...Um filho e...

- Não. Você tinha razão – interrompeu Harry. – Eu só mato as pessoas que me rodeiam. Eu matei meus pais, Sirius e nosso filho. Eu só causo morte e dor.

- Não Harry, não. - sussurrou Severus abraçando Harry novamente. Quanto o havia machucado somente por querer que ele encontrasse uma pessoa melhor que ele – Isso não é verdade. Eu nunca pensei isso. Harry você me devolveu a vida. Só um olhar seu, uma única palavra dita por você faz com que meu coração dispare e deseje ter você ao meu lado. Nunca deveria ter te deixado ir Harry, sinto muito.

-Por que? – foi o único que conseguiu dizer depois da declaração.

- Porque eu não te mereço, por que não tenho nada para te dar, por que sou um velho amargurado. Eu...Eu queria que você desfrutasse sua liberdade como qualquer outro adolescente, que viaja, conhece pessoas novas, que se apaixona por uma pessoa da mesma idade, uma pessoa feliz e carinhosa como você.

- Mas eu só queria você.

- Perdoe-me Harry. Eu só queria o melhor para você.

Ficaram em silencio, abraçados, sentindo um ao outro, até que Harry voltou a falar.

- Você não é velho. Dumbledore é velho. Você só tem quarenta e dois anos.

- Eu poderia ser seu pai – respondeu Severus sem soltá-lo.

- Graças a Merlin que não é.

- Eu te amo.

Harry separou bruscamente de Severus e o olhou nos olhos. Era a primeira vez que Severus dizia algo assim. Havia dito mil vezes que o queria, mas NUNCA havia dito que o amava. A incredulidade devia ter ficado estampada em seu rosto, porque Severus sorriu e olhou no fundo de seus olhos e repetiu.

-Eu te amo Harry Potter.

- Snape.

- Severus – corrigiu.

- Não. – disse Harry sorrindo – Harry Potter Snape. Quase ninguém sabe, mas eu estou enlaçado com um Snape.

- Oh. Eu não sabia – brincou Severus.

- Eu também te amo Severus Snape Potter. – e o beijou.

Quando seus lábios se uniram, ambos se sentiram vivos. Foi como o primeiro beijo depois de sete meses de enlace. Foi um beijo terno, cheio de amor e medo.

Foi Harry quem pediu permissão para entrar na boca alheia. Delineou toda a boca do homem que amava, mas que a si próprio, e esse não demorou a autorizá-la. Investigou cada canto daquela boca como se fosse a primeira vez, sentia que era assim. Porque tudo estava começando novamente.

Quando seus pulmões pediram por ar, separaram-se somente para se olharem, sorrirem e voltar a se atacarem. Mas dessa vez com fome e paixão, como se fosse a ultima vez.

Severus gemeu dentro do beijo quando as mãos de Harry começaram a abrir sua túnica e acariciar as porções de pele descobertas. Logo em seguida lábios ansiosos passaram a beijar o pescoço e a pele sensível atrás de sua orelha.

A respiração de Harry em seu ouvido estava o deixando louco de paixão. Com mãos tremulas, desabotoou um a um os botões da túnica de Harry, seu amante, seu esposo, seu amor.

- Faz amor comigo, Sev. Preciso de você dentro de mim. – sussurrou Harry, provocando arrepios em Severus.

Terminou de tirar a túnica e o deitou suavemente sobre a cama. Essa noite era de Harry e ia fazê-la inesquecível.

Com lentidão começou a tocar o corpo debaixo do seu, beijando seu pescoço, os ombros, o peito, até encontrar um dos mamilos, o lambeu e mordiscou até que estivesse duro, enquanto tocava o outro mamilo com a mão.

Harry gemia, suspirava e repetia seu nome em sussurros carregados de paixão. Isso o excitava mais ainda. Não havia querido estar com outro depois de Harry e agradecia por isso. Ninguém teria o excitado tanto como o jovem que se retorcia sob suas caricias.

- Ah... Sev... – gemeu Harry quando a língua de seu amante introduziu em seu umbigo, enquanto as mãos o livravam dos boxer preto que cobria sua intimidade.

Severus sabia que o estava deixando loco e era isso que queria. Essa noite iria recordar como a melhor de suas vidas. Ia fazer amor tão lento e amorosamente que iam ter o, mas poderoso orgasmo que jamais puderam imaginar.

Todo o corpo de Harry se tencionou quando a língua de Severus roçou a ponta de seu pênis, como se brincasse. Tudo que Harry pode fazer foi arquear o corpo pedindo por mais.

Severus fez de conta que não viu, seguiu brincando com sua língua. Roçando a pele de Harry em lugares diferentes, que ele sabia que deixaria Harry louco, enquanto suas mãos acariciavam cada parte do corpo do jovem amante.

- Severus... Por favor – rogou Harry mexendo incontrolavelmente o corpo.

Severus se apiedou do amante e tomou sem aviso o pênis de Harry em sua boca, fazendo com que o outro gemesse dolorosamente, enquanto uma de suas mãos buscava os lábios do mais jovem. Lambia com vontade os dedos que seu amante havia levado até sua boca. Harry levou as mãos até a cabeça de Severus, onde enterrou com força seus dedos nos cabelos negros.

Severus acelerou o ritmo de sua chupada, uma de suas mãos unindo a ação acariciou os testículos, quando Harry começou a forçar seu quadril para cima, Severus levou os dedos que Harry estava lambendo até sua entrada, provocando uma explosão de sêmen em sua boca.

Enquanto a respiração de seu amante se acalmava, Severus engoliu a semente de Harry e logo se aproximou do ouvido do amante, apoiando seu corpo completamente sobre o outro.

- Delicioso Harry – sussurrou em seu ouvido – Tão delicioso como sempre.

Harry pressionou com força os lábios de seu esposo nos seus, beijando com força, quase machucando a ambos. E quando Severus começou a se movimentar sobre ele, friccionando sua dureza contra si, sentiu seu pênis se erguer novamente pedindo por mais.

- Toma-me Sev, por favor.

- Paciência amor. Teremos a vida toda para ficarmos juntos.

Severus levou seu dedo indicador até a entrada de Harry e introduziu cuidadosamente, enquanto beijava seu pescoço, começou a mover para dentro e para fora, uma e outra vez até que pode introduzir um segundo dedo.

Quando o terceiro dedo de Severus se movia dentro de Harry, esse já gemia, gritava e implorava sem controle nem pudor. Seu amante o seguia, deixando escapar os mais belos sons que Harry jamais havia escutado.

- Dentro...Agora – Rogou Harry pela vigésima vez.

Severus já não podendo mais agüentar, tirou seus dedos da estreiteza de Harry. Pouco a pouco foi introduzindo seu pênis dentro do canal que só ele havia tomado. Harry havia sido, era, e seria somente dele. Ninguém tinha o direito de tocá-lo, muito mesmos possuí-lo.

Harry cravou sua unhas nas costas ante a introdução. Fazia tanto tempo que Severus não o possuía, que era tão doloroso quanto da primeira vez. Seu amor conseguiu acalmá-lo, fazendo com que relaxasse com palavras tranqüilizadoras sussurradas em seu ouvido.

Quando Severus começou e se mover, Harry entrelaçou suas pernas em sua cintura para permitir um melhor acesso. Entendendo a mensagem o outro mago aumentou o ritmo de suas estocadas, buscando o ponto que permitia prazer absoluto

E, quanto a encontrou pela primeira vez, Harry enlouqueceu novamente. Levando Severus à beira do orgasmo várias vezes, quando contraía seus músculos internos. Sabendo que já não ia poder agüentar muito mais, Severus levou uma de suas mãos ao membro de Harry completamente ereto com a fricção de seus corpos

- Mais Severus, mais. - pedia Harry entre gemidos.

As investidas se tornaram mais rápidas e fortes e Severus elegeu esse momento para aproximar sua boca do ouvido de Harry, masturbando no mesmo ritmo em que o penetrava.

- Acaba comigo Harry. – pediu – Juntos, como sempre. Goza por mim.

- Oh...Sev...Merlin...Sev, não aguen... Sev...

Seus nomes se confundiram quando chegaram juntos ao êxtase. Severus dentro de Harry e ele no meio dos dois.

Severus se apoiou como pode em seus cotovelos para não desabar sobre Harry e achatá-lo com seu corpo.

Cobertos de suor, felizes e completos novamente, unirão seus lábios, colocando nesse beijo todos os sentimentos que levavam dentro de si e que haviam ocultado por três longos anos.

Quando voltaram a respirar normalmente, Severus se separou de Harry e rapidamente convocou um feitiço de limpeza.

Harry se acomodou nos braços do outro homem e sorriu como a tempos não fazia. Por fim estava em casa e não estava sozinho.

Permaneceram em silencio confortável durante bastante tempo, desfrutando o contato um do outro.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Severus precisava de uma resposta para a pergunta que estava o corroendo por dentro.

- Harry – chamou a atenção do outro sem deixar de acariciar suas costas nuas – Por que?...Por que não me disse que estava... Esperando um filho?

- Eu...Eu havia me sentido mal durante um tempo e fui ver Madame Pomfrey. Sentia muito sono e estava sempre enjoado.

- Você não me disse nada – sussurrou Severus.

- Não queria que se preocupasse. Quando fui ver Madame Pomfrey ela me examinou e me disse que estava grávido de dois meses. Foi...Foi na manhã anterior a batalha final. Eu...Havia pedido a Dobby para preparar um jantar e...Eu ia te contar essa noite.

- Oh Harry, eu sinto muito.

- Foi quando chegou Draco em nosso quarto e disse que Voldemort havia conseguido penetrar nas barreiras de Hogwarts e que deveríamos lutar. E...Quando tudo terminou, a única coisa que eu queria é que Madame Pomfrey não te contasse sobre o bebê. Queria que fosse eu a te contar.

- Não tenho perdão. Não posso acreditar que te expulsei dessa maneira, sem deixar você falar nem...

- Sev – interrompeu Harry colocando um dedo sobre seus lábios. – Agora você está comigo e é isso que importa.

- Mas...

- Sev. Cala a boca e me deixe dormir – ordenou Harry com um sorriso, acomodando seu rosto no pescoço do outro que o abraçou, mais forte.

- Harry – chamou Severus depois de um tempo.

-Mmmm.

- Feliz aniversário.

- Muito feliz. – murmurou Harry quase dormindo.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

N/T: Sim, sim, sim, outra tradução. Obrigada a Gala Snape por me conceder a autorização para traduzir essa fic.

Mais uma Snarry. Amo esse casal. Para mim um dos mais perfeitos.

Espero que tenham gostado e que ela valha uma revierw de quem leu.

Beijos em todos.

Ângela Snape.


End file.
